


remix revisited: free! edition

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [68]
Category: Free!
Genre: Betrayal, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Remix, Roommates, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: This a collection of remixes written for SASO 2017, Bonus Round 6.# 1: Haru, don't take my man just because you can (Rin/Sousuke >> Rin/Haru)# 2: Sousuke & Rin: epically terrible roommates (Rin/Sousuke)# 3 Ikuya & Natsuya, love & obsession (Ikuya/Natsuya)# 4 Sousuke & Rin: werepire boyfriends (Sousuke/Rin)# 5 Sousuke & Haru are left behind (Sousuke/Haru, AU)





	1. jolene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remix of [this story](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=11940073#cmt11940073) by dw user fickle. Both this and the original story is based on the Dolly Parton song, "Jolene", where the singer begs Jolene not to take her man, even though she can do it easily because she's so beautiful & wonderful.

Rin broke up with Sousuke over dinner, stealing a piece of tonkatsu from him one last time. He’d eaten it and wrinkled his nose. “Sousuke,” he said and Sousuke expected him to comment on the saltiness of the tonkatsu or maybe on Momo’s latest idiocy. But instead he said, “Let’s end this.” 

“Why?” Sousuke said, his voice sharp. “Rin…” He wanted to control his emotions -- he couldn’t burst into tears in the middle of the lunchroom, after all. “Why?” 

Rin had the grace to look embarrassed. “Haru said he might want to go out with me.” 

“Isn’t that pathetic,” Sousuke said, getting up from his chair. He waved away the look of outrage on Rin’s face. “I meant me, not you. See you later, Rin.” 

*

He felt like his heart was going to explode. He couldn’t have swimming, he couldn’t have Rin -- what in the world could he have? What was he allowed to have? He stabbed Haru’s number into his mobile (he didn’t have Haru in his contacts, but of course he had his number memorized) and waited for him to pick up. 

Surprisingly, Haru did. He spoke without preliminaries. “So Rin told you.” 

“Why did you do it?” 

“Because you told me I could,” Haru said simply. 

“I asked you not to,” Sousuke protested. 

“But I thought about it, and I realized that I wanted him. I’m sorry that it hurt you.” 

“Fuck you,” Sousuke said. “Fuck the both of you.” 

*

It was incredibly awkward to room with Rin after that, but Sousuke tried not to let his discomfort show. He threw himself into studying for his entrance exams, focusing all the attention that had gone to swimming, that had gone to Rin, into his future, whatever that might be. 

He always declined Rin’s offer to hang out with the rest of Iwatobi gang, saying he needed to study. 

“Sure that’ll help?” Rin said with a cheeky grin. 

“I’d have to try,” Sousuke said, with an answering smile. He didn’t feel it in his heart, but he guessed that didn’t matter for Rin. 

But Rin’s smile flagged anyway and he said, a little uncertainly, “Sousuke, I -- you know you’ll always be my best friend.” 

“I know that, Rin.” More sincerely, he said, “Really, I do.” 

*

The terrible thing was, the damned thing was that he could survive without Rin. He could live just fine without the person he loved best by his side. He tried not to mind it, to move past it. In time, he thought he and Rin could indeed be friends again. 

But there was one person he couldn’t forgive and that was Haru.


	2. roommating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remix of [this story](http://saso-afterhours.dreamwidth.org/75738.html) by dw user kiyala. Basically, Sousuke defiles Rin's bed. Rin gets revenge, but does he go too far?

Rin came into his room and realized two things right away. First: the room smelled of sex and second, while the placement of his pillow and blanket was the same as it had been this morning, he was sure that the sheets was freshly laundered. He glared up at Sousuke, who was pretending to be (or really was) asleep.

“Did you bring a girl in here?” 

Sousuke didn’t reply. 

Being reunited with a beloved childhood friend wasn’t supposed to be like this, Rin was pretty sure, as he got ready for bed and crawled into bed. He couldn’t imagine Haru getting weird in Makoto’s bed, or anywhere else that wasn’t a large enough body of water. So why was Sousuke …? 

He sniffed around suspiciously. The pillowcase and blanket had been washed too -- it smelled like the laundry detergent Sousuke’s mother always used. What had had happened here? He kicked the top of his bunk. “Oi, Sousuke-kun, if I learn that you defiled my bed, you’re a dead man.” 

Sousuke turned in his bunk with a huge sigh. 

*

Maybe it was a bad thing he did, ordering a discreet and tiny hidden camera off the Internet and setting it up in one corner of his bed. There was a constant feed going to his phone and it was, mostly, dead boring. So boring, in fact, that Rin was considering returning it when suddenly things began to happen. 

He was stuck talking to recruiters for several different universities, and so could only look at his phone for only a few minutes at a time. He caught Momo sneaking in to look for pictures of Gou, but then Ai came in to chase him off. Of course, then Ai lingered a bit longer than usual, before Sousuke strode in and asked him what he was waiting for. 

Another interview. Rin put his phone away. 

Then he was back and saw the culprit himself -- Sousuke flopping down onto Rin’s bed with a sigh and going asleep. The bastard -- Rin had won that bed, fair and square. It wasn’t right that Sousuke could just ignore the rules of janken just as he liked! 

“Matsuoka-kun, do you have any questions for me?” asked the recruiter and Rin’s mind went momentarily blank. 

“Probably,” he said bleakly. 

*

On the train ride home, Rin’s eyes didn’t leave his screen. Sousuke was still in his bed, but he wasn’t sleeping. He had something that Rin didn’t recognize at first, although the subsequent Google search was very enlightening and his face would probably never stop being red again. 

Sousuke’s mouth shaped the letters of his name and Rin really, really wished that this camera came with sound. 

*

Rin kicked open the door and roared in, ready to fight. But he found himself alone, Sousuke nowhere to be seen. 

On top of his neat, clean-smelling pillow was the camera, its wires neatly wrapped around itself.


	3. drowning in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remix of [this story](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=13278789#cmt13278789) by dw user fickle. Well, it's incest.

Natsuya had been distracted lately. Ikuya knew this because he knew everything he needed to know about his brother -- Natsuya had been his best subject for years now. Swimming had come later -- swimming had come because of Natsuya. 

So, his brother was distracted. Why? That Ikuya didn’t quite know. And now it was too late to wonder because it was time for Natsuya to take his place on the starting block, Ikuya watched in horror as Natsuya was chatting with the person in the lane next to him and suddenly he slipped and fell, hitting his head against the edge of the pool and disappearing into the water. Ikuya screamed and would have rushed to him, but Haruka was hold on to him so tightly that he couldn’t. 

Natsuya was rescued in seconds. Ikuya left long, red welts across Haruka’s arms. 

*

The doctor told their mother that it was likely not serious -- Natsuya had had a spasm that caused him to lose his balance and the rest. It was probably growing pains, he said, with a faint, though inappropriate smile. Both Kirishimas stared at him. “He could have died,” Ikuya said flatly. 

“Thank you for the information, Doctor,” his mother said, with a polite, though fake smile. 

*

Natsuya was waiting for them in his hospital room, looking startling fragile in his green polka-dotted robe. His expression -- of remote contemplation -- changed completely when he spotted them. Brightly, he said, “Mom! Ikuya! Come in.” Already, the room was filled with flowers and stuffed animals, good wishes spilling out every which way. Natsuya was beloved, not only in the swim club but in the school as a whole. 

They sat together and talked for a while, their tiny family feeling more and more like an island buffeted by harsh winds and the encroaching sea. Ikuya felt love, desperate and heavy, well up inside him. These two were the most important people in his life. If they went away, then what would he do? 

“I’m going to get something for Ikuya’s dinner,” their mother said at last, sitting up and smoothing down her skirt. Ikuya rose too, dutifully, but Natsuya made a noise of suppressed disappointment. 

“Stay here with your brother,” she said, and Ikuya nodded. Visiting hours would be over soon and then -- 

“What a day,” Natsuya sighed, leaning back against his pillow. His color was slightly better now. “For a few moments, you know, I thought I was going to die.” 

“You wouldn’t!” Ikuya said, his voice too loud for the hush of the hospital ward. 

Natsuya winced and then grinned. “Right. Who heard of drowning during a swim meet.” 

“I would die if you did,” Ikuya said. 

“Don’t say that, Ikuya-kun…” 

“It’s true. It’s not worth it if you’re not beside me.” 

He hadn’t kissed Natsuya on the cheek since he was very little, and then it was usually a smack of his jam-smeared mouth against a chubby cheek. This time, however, it felt different. And from the look on Natsuya’s face -- his eyes wide, but he looked neither surprised nor disgusted -- he knew what Ikuya meant by it. 

He knew and he felt the same.


	4. the skin of a killer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remix of [this story](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=9975570#cmt9975570) by dw user fickle. Rin's a vamp, Sousuke's a werewolf. They hook up, as one does.

Rin hadn’t taken to vampirism well. He was sixteen when it happened and he’d killed his maker when he still hot with rage from being turned. Subsequently, he’d had no one to actually teach him how to be a vampire -- he was just making it up as he went along. When he returned to Iwatobi with much, much sharper teeth, he was paranoid that other people would immediately notice that he was different, that he was (technically) dead. But so far, no one seemed to notice -- not his mother or Gou, or even Haru. 

(Although that was not quite fair to Haru. He’d told Rin solemnly that the water changed around him, Rin didn’t bother to tell him that vampires not being able to cross over moving water was a myth -- he’d come back from Australia, after all.)

What really pissed him off though was that he was a vampire. He was strong and tireless and not nearly as flammable as legends told -- but he still couldn’t reliably beat Haru in the water. What a waste -- had he really died for this? 

*

He knew immediately that Sousuke was different now. All his senses went haywire when he first caught a different scent in the class, something feral and not right. Sousuke caught his startled look and smiled, the bastard. 

Rin waited until they were alone to push Sousuke against the wall and demand to know what happened. 

“Shouldn’t I ask you the same question?” Sousuke said, with a slight smirk. 

“You’re a fucking werewolf! Sousuke!” 

“And you’re a vampire,” Sousuke said, licking the bottom of his lip. 

Rin wanted to bite him so badly, to straighten that arrogant curl on his lips.

 

But he didn’t. Not yet.

*

After high school, Rin trained in Australia for six months alone before he decided to return to Japan. He missed everyone too much to be away from them for too long, and he was aware, painfully so, that he might have forever, the rest of them didn’t. 

(He thought especially about Sousuke. Transformations were hard on a werewolf’s body and most didn’t survived past their fifties.) 

He moved into a tiny apartment with Sousuke. They argued about what colors the walls should be and where to put the couch. Finally Rin, frustrated, leaned over and kissed him and came away with a shirtful of white paint. 

“Should we do this?” Sousuke asked, uncharacteristically uncertain.

“You don’t want to?” Rin asked skeptically. 

“Vampires and werewolves aren’t supposed to --” 

“Be roommates?” 

“Tch,” Sousuke said impatiently. “I’m being serious.” 

“But you’re bad at it, so stop,” Rin said. “Do you want me or not?”

Sousuke answered in the affirmative, as Rin thought he would.


	5. distant shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remix of [this story](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=9968658#cmt9968658) by dw user fickle. Basically, instead of going to Tokyo, Sousuke stays in Iwatobi and is Haru's rival. They both miss Rin a lot. The original is sexy ... this is kind of sad.

Sousuke saw it as a stop gap measure. He loved Rin, he missed Rin. But Rin wasn’t here and Haru was. So, it was simple. He wouldn’t have pursued things if Haru hadn’t pushed things and even now, years later, he was still surprised over it. It had begun in the last year of middle school, when he was trying to decide between going to Tokitsu in Tokyo or Samezuka. His parents told him that it was up to him, but Sousuke needed more guidance than that. He was troubled. He was pretty sure that going to Tokyo would put him on the national stage more quickly, and that way he’d be able to see Rin sooner. But Samezuka’s academics were excellent, and their swimmers often went to Nationals. And besides, he’d be closer to home.

 

Sousuke biked across town, his head swirling with thoughts and worries of lost opportunities when he saw a small, lonely figure walking in front of him. He slowed and stopped his bike, and watched as Haru walked up to him. 

“You’re not going to say anything, Nanase?” Sousuke called out, once Haru had passed him. “Where’s Tachibana? Aren’t you two attached at the hip?” 

Haru turned to him. “You ask too many questions.” 

“Where are you going?” Sousuke asked, pedaling slowly so he would keep pace with Haru. 

“The beach,” Haru said, vaguely gesturing to where the road split off towards the beach. He looked at Sousuke sideways. “Makoto had a dentist’s appointment. We’re not attached to the hip.” 

“It’s just an expression, Nanase,” Sousuke said, swinging off his bike and walking it down the gravel path to the beach. Haru balked for a moment, and he turned to see what he was doing. “What?” 

Haru was still, his hands picking at the sleeves of his shirt. “I heard you were leaving. Is that true?” 

Sousuke grinned. “What? Are you gonna miss me?” 

Haru snorted sharply and looked away. “I don’t care. Do what you want.” 

Sousuke shrugged and left his bike leaning against a boulder and his shoes next to it. The water was cool enough to make him reluctant to go in, but he saw that Haru had no such hesitation. He swam along the shoreline, watching Sousuke while pretending not to. 

“Do you think you’d see Rin sooner if you left?” Haru asked him, his voice rising over the sound of the surf.

Sousuke flushed and clenched his fists together. He felt something turn inside him, something sick with envy and longing. “Y-you don’t know what you’re talking about, Nanase! Besides, Rin’s my best friend, not yours.” 

Haru came out of the water. He was almost dazzling, dripping with droplets of water and naked except for his jammers. He wasn’t as tall as Sousuke -- he probably would never be -- but Sousuke found himself bending down to hear what he was going to say. 

“Rin’s a selfish guy, leaving us behind,” Haru said carefully. He looked at Sousuke. His eyes were very blue. Sousuke found that he couldn’t quite look away. 

“He had to,” Sousuke said, licking his lips, on account of his suddenly too-dry mouth. 

Haru looked faintly puzzled. “And you have to go too?” 

“I might,” Sousuke said. 

“Don’t,” Haru said, and kissed him. He tasted like the sea, like salt and like drowning. Sousuke knew that he was going to stay.


End file.
